


Pretty Boy

by DimiGex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drugged Drink, Genma Week 2016, Genma is the silly one, I Blame Tumblr, Kakashi is the pretty one, M/M, Mission Fic, Prompt: Nickname, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/pseuds/DimiGex
Summary: Genma rubbed behind his ear in frustration at his teammates. "Genma, I swear if you take out that earpiece, I'm going to have Sarutobi mark you for D-ranks for the rest of your natural life." Kakashi snarled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mention of adult situations, drinking, drugged drinks, Genma warning  
> Author's Note: For tumblr Genma Week, Prompt: Nickname. Light, silly story for the prompt. Thanks for reading!

 

The buzz of indistinct conversation filled the room. The bar wasn't the nicest Genma had ever been in, but that didn't matter. He was here to work, not enjoy himself, though he wouldn't pass up the opportunity if it presented itself. Genma glanced around the room while sipping his beer.

" _Any sign of him yet?"_ Kakashi's voice grated in Genma's ear through the radio. The tokujo rolled his neck from one shoulder to the other, trying to make the bones pop and silently answering Kakashi. Though he wasn't sure how the captain was managing to keep eyes on him, Genma knew that Kakashi was.

Genma took another drink, finished the bottle, and dropped it back on the sticky bar top. He'd been here for nearly an hour without seeing their their mark, a mid-level thug of some sort. Genma hadn't bothered with the details of the mission beyond figuring out what the man looked like.

" _He should have been there by now according to our intel,"_ Tenzo complained, as if both Genma and Kakashi didn't already know that.

Genma rubbed behind his ear in frustration at his teammates. " _Genma, I swear if you take out that earpiece, I'm going to have Sarutobi mark you for D-ranks for the rest of your natural life."_ Kakashi snarled.

Kakashi was certainly a bad mood, but that wasn't surprising. This mission hadn't been fun for any of them. Their target had been elusive thus far, and after nearly a week cooped up in a single hotel room with Kakashi and Tenzo, Genma would use any excuse to get away from them.

Though Genma hadn't been able to prove anything, he suspected Kakashi and Tenzo were together. Not in the same room watching the mission unfold together, but together together. Two days ago, Genma had returned to their room after a trail went cold far earlier than any of them anticipated. There had been a general fumbling for clothing while Tenzo mumbled something about treating wounds, and Kakashi smirked from behind the mask he was still wearing. Both had sputtered when Genma asked if they wanted a third.

While Genma didn't care if they were dating, he was a little offended neither that had approached him first. The tokujo was a good looking guy-he was at least as handsome as Tenzo, and if he wasn't quite as pretty as Kakashi, his personality more than made up-

" _Are you paying attention?"_ Kakashi's voice cracked through the comparison before Genma could complete it.

The tokujo glanced up as the bartender placed some kind of blue drink in front of him. The skinny, greasy man had more scars than Kakashi, Tenzo, and Genma combined.

"I didn't order this," Genma said, arching one eyebrow skyward.

"I hope it wasn't too forward of me," purred a voice beside Genma. "But, I didn't know how else to catch your attention."

Genma turned, and ran his hazel eyes appreciatively over the woman's figure. Glossy black hair hung over her shoulders, drawing attention to the deep v-shaped cut in the front of her shirt rather than hiding it, and black pants hugged her hips. "You could have just come over and said hello," Genma said, putting on his most seductive smile.

The woman invaded Genma's personal space, leaning against him in a way that left little doubt of her intentions for the evening. "Well, I could have, but that's so predictable, isn't it?" The woman's eyes were nearly as dark as her hair, the type Genma could drown in.

Genma flicked his tongue over his lips, grinning. "And buying me a drink isn't?"

The woman laughed, deep and throaty, as she picked up the glass. "No." She brought the drink between them, and for a moment there was a disorienting racket in Genma's ear as both Kakashi and Tenzo tried to talk at once. "If you don't want this. . . ." The woman trailed off, lifting the glass to Genma's lips.

" _Genma, do not drin-"_ Kakashi's urgent command was cut off when Genma reached up to rub his ear, muting the rest of his team. They would still be able to hear what was said, but he didn't have to listen to them. Genma was good enough to watch for their mark and flirt at the same time.

Grinning, Genma let the woman hold the drink up until he drained the entire thing. Fruity, cloying, and strong, it left Genma wanting to gasp for air, but he hid it behind a confident grin.

"Another one?" The barkeeper asked, picking up the now empty glass, and reaching for another beneath the counter.

The woman shook her head. "No, I think one is probably enough. It doesn't look like he's used something so strong."

Genma's head swam. Whatever had been in the glass had been stronger than anything he'd ever tasted. The world blurred at the edges, and tilted until he thought he was going to throw up. "Wha," Genma started to ask, then nearly pitched forward off his seat.

"Looks like you can't handle your alcohol.." The woman winked at the bartender, and helped Genma to his feet. He tried to resist, but his legs weren't obeying. "Come on, you don't want to throw up on the floor. Let's get you out of here."

Then the woman-Genma hadn't caught her name, and suddenly, that seemed terribly important-was leading him out a side door, and into the alley beside the bar. He tried to unmute Kakashi, but his hand wouldn't raise to his ears

"What're you doin'?" Genma's words slurred together, and he felt like he was outside himself, watching the drama unfold rather than being a part of it.

"Shut up, Pretty Boy," the woman's voice changed from sultry to rough as she shoved Genma away. He stumbled, but someone caught his arms from behind. "Who are you working for?"

Genma meant to say that there was more to him than a pretty face, but only a high-pitched, nervous giggle came out. The man holding Genma's arms jerked his head backward by the hair then shoved a kunai against his neck. The woman stepped forward, and closed her hand around the band around Genma's neck, jerking it away. The earpiece came with it. Smirking, the woman crushed them underfoot. _Well that's bad_ , Genma thought with the bits of logic he managed to cling to.

"He's a spy," a second man grumbled. "Who do you think he works for?"

"Doesn't matter," the woman growled. "Let's just kill him, and go."

Genma started to babble incoherently, trying to form words, as the ground erupted around him. He was thrown off his feet, hit the dirt hard without attempting to break his fall. There were confused screams, the dull thunk of weapons meeting wood, panting, then silence.

Strong arms closed around Genma, and pulled him up to his feet. "Nota spy," Genma mumbled into a familiar, grey flak vest.

"No." The word came after easy laughter that was almost familiar. "You're not much of a spy, especially when you turn your radio off."

Frowning, Genma tried to growl an expletive, but it tangled on his tongue, and came out a lot more like _duck_ than he planned. Tenzo laughed, and dragged Genma up to his feet. "Come on, Pretty Boy, let's get you back to the room. I assume you realize you were slipped something in your drink?"

It was getting harder to think clearly, but Genma managed to nod. A drugged, him of all people. "Wasn't I pretty enough?" He mumbled, nosing closer to Tenzo's neck. "Why Kakashi?"

Tenzo shifted his hold on Genma's body, trying to get him to stand rather than slump. "Stand up and help me, or I'm going to tell everyone in the village that Pretty Boy got drugged, and I had to come to his rescue."

"Y' won't," Genma responded, forcing his feet to hold more of his weight. "I'll tell 'em you're ducking Kakashi."

Tenzo chuckled and half carried, half dragged Genma back to the safety of their room. Kakashi met them at the door, glaring over his mask. Before he could speak, Genma grinned, and patted Tenzo's chest. "Said'm prettier than you." He had the pleasure of seeing the surprise on Kakashi's face before Tenzo dropped him unceremoniously on the bed.

The room spun wildly around him, and Genma squeezed his eyes shut to make it stop. Fingers pressed against his neck to check his pulse, but he didn't respond. More than anything, he wanted to sleep off whatever drug the woman had slipped him. He was drifting toward unconsciousness when he heard muffled words.

"Do you really think he's prettier than I am?" The sulky voice could only belong to Kakashi, which meant the throaty laughter that followed it was Tenzo's.

Genma was sure that Tenzo answered, but he passed out before he could hear it.


End file.
